vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
LaS Ykdrys
A Bounty Hunter LaS is a bounty hunter, manipulate two scythe one is longer than the other. After the great war, LaS joined a small bounty hunter group calling themselves the Hunters in a small building located in Tesae. He earns a living through the contract he has successfully executed and which allows him to receive money. In his missions, he often has to travel all over the Tal region. Biography Born in a caravan and coming from far off lands. LaS and his family migrated to a village in the Tors region. LaS family are the owners of a farm and a little more outskirts of the village and leads to a very peaceful existence by helping his family with any heavy tasks that are required to be done in theirs every daily lifes. LaS mother Noly, finds out her son has a very unique talent of using a scythe to cut the harvest of vegetables and wheat. LaS and his brother Lauhe, have a very strong bond of brotherhood. Often there has been a lot of comfort and reassurance between the two brothers in their daily lives but Recently there has been a lot of arguments between their mother and father and It has been progressing to become more violent and aggressive but as the days and months and years passed by. Unfortunately, they cannot the Choose of the family and there situation they would have to face. At the end of the 22nd RC, there was a massive attack on the village of the Tores they was attacked by the armies of the nation Shigu began to conquer many territories of Reono. During the attacks, LaS had finds himself having to flee from his village along with his family and the other villagers. After the recent separation of his mother and father. The father already left the village to begin on his own path, due to his situation he caused. In the course of the attack LaS sees losing his mother during the fight, the images of these murderous acts, leave both LaS and Lauhe in a deep traumatism. Thanks to LaS brother they successful escape the village With the other survivors. From villages to villages, LaS and Lauhe see the same scenario, misfortune, fire, death, blood, and ashes. The same trauma repeats. Again and again with each and every attack. LaS always see the same images, this same northern Sergals repeat his acts, rapes, and murders. And again this Sergal who fights with these double blades. As Las and Lauhe grew up with the harsh experience of reality and the cruelty of endless battles and war and endless hatred. Las has decides to become a cruel bounty hunter that has the code name “White Beast”. Using every strategy and technique and plan to his advantage to destroy the Shigu clan. As you can see In Las eyes you can always read a cold, intimidating and hatred personality... Appearance In order to give himself a new face and a new change and to hide from his old face. he chooses to only have black and white only having two blue dots on the tip of his tail. For LaS it is also a way of marking his destroyed childhood. The two blue dots on the tip of tail can evoke for LaS a kind of imaginary friend and a kind of face But also to better pretend to his opponents! This is also why he does not equip his tail with armor because it is precisely to use it as a bait to attract the attention of the enemy on a vulnerable point. originally without the LaS dye is more on the Eastern side therefore on the side of his father than on the Western side which is on the side of his mother which gives it a darker green. Personality A childhood was stolen and destroyed by the war that would have lasted half a life! Marked by events all more bloody than the others. Marked by completely inhuman actions, whether in the hands of others ... or from his own hands! Haunted by memories, faces they will never forget. The past often resurfaces his memories are his prison! All is hate and violence! LaS would have preferred to die there definitively in this war so as not to have the weight of his choices ... of his actions, which keep coming back to him! This war is reflected in his face. his face and his gaze only reflect hatred! Endless hatred and sadness for him. It is from this new appearance that it is rebuilt! And from his crimes and he becomes a bounty hunter! It is by helping others that he tries to redeem himself His years of war and madness gave rise to a kind of scizoophrnia in him, convinced that he have a voice in his head. From his friends he often said that "his voices" often saved his life. LaS speaks only very rarely, he only speaks with some of those friends most of whom also survived the war whom he judges as trustworthy. Category:Sergal Category:Male Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Bounty hunter